shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Missy/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Strength Missy has shown to have above average strength compared too many other women, mostly because of the devil fruit powers. She is able to take things out of opponents and add them to her own body; she can take the strength of others and add it to her own. Her strength is that rivaling a male captain or Marine, Missy is able to compete with the best of the best. She is one of the strongest women within the Hakuri Pirates. Speed Missy has great speed as well; she is able to stay up with the best of them. She does have the ability through training to control the amount of speed she can put out into an attack. With the ability to turn her fingers into needle like forms, she has become quick enough at this to the point where she can just extend her hand and the opponent will get stabbed. She also has great agility with her speed, being able to dodge many attacks and the counter with others, having great reflexes. Physician Missy being a form chief of staff nurse within the Marines; she is a master Physician and nurse. Because of her years in the medical units she has seen many things and has many remedies for aliments. She has the skills to rival many other ship doctors, giving her a name for herself in medicine. So far she has boasted that she has healed over thousands of Marines and people, during her time as a nurse. Devil Fruit Main Article- Dona Dona no Mi Dona' Dona no Mi '(ドナードナー) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, which allows the user to take blood and other bodily fluids from others body. Dona for “The Sound of Donating”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Don-Don Fruit. Strengeths and Weakness The main of strength of this fruit, as shown by Missy is that the user can turn their body into one big hypodermic needle. The user can stab an opponent in their body, and then they can drain a number of things for the body. Such as red and white blood cells, as they can put their own fluid and such into others. If the user has something like a cold or such, the user can stab into someone and give their cold to someone else. This also works for disease as well; the user can put their infected cells and such into others. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Missy has shown to have a great deal of knowledge in Haki and techniques using Haki. She has taken 20 years to develop and master her Haki skills, but sadly she only knows the two most common haki, not blessed with the skills of the rare haki. Kenbunshoku Haki Missy has great skill in this type of haki, she has become very well tuned to her opponent. To the point where she can almost predict her opponents movements, laughing most times at the shock that her opponents has. Busoshoku Haki Missy has a great mastery of this haki, this also adds to her own durability. She has the ability to put a small barrier around herself and even onto her weapons and such, which can prove to be dangerous. When she injects someone, to prevent them from trying to escape, she puts this type of around herself to break the devil fruit attack of the opponent. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages